Sin Palabras
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Sin ninguna palabra la había secuestrado de la oficina del Hokage, sin palabras entendía lo que él necesitaba... Pésimo sumario.. Leánla y diganme que les parece. ShikaTema Lemon OneShot


Sin Palabras

Naruto No me pertenece, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia: ShikaTema Lemon fic

Sin ninguna palabra la había _secuestrado _ de la oficina del Hokage, dónde se encontraba revisando unos documentos.

Tenía el rostro aparentemente enfurecido y la mirada severa.

Con fuerza la llevaba por las calles de Konoha.

No se molestó en preguntar dónde iban porque el trayecto le era familiar, además la expresión seria y tal vez enfurecida le hacía evitar palabra alguna.

Aunque sin saber el porqué de tan brusca reacción, ella sabía lo que él quería.

Cuando en sus ojos está ese brillo y sus movimientos son más violentos, apresurados…

Sabía que estaba en carencia de algo… Y ahora solucionaría ese problema

Callado hasta llegar a su apartamento derrumbó la puerta y la introdujo al interior.

Al cerrar la puerta la coloca entre su cuerpo y la pared con fuerza abriendo su Kimono sin compasión, destrozando trozos de la prenda en el proceso.

Atrapada entre Shikamaru y la pared, sentía como sus manos apresuradas subían por sus piernas en busca de sus bragas.

El sonido de un cierre siendo bajado con rudeza fue lo que escuchó antes que la tomara de las nalgas y levante su peso con sus manos.

Él no estaba para perder el tiempo. La necesitaba con urgencia.

Con un beso seco atrapó un gemido al ingresar dentro de ella.

El adaptarse a él aún le causaba algo de dolor, razón por la cual mordió su labio la sentirlo dentro.

Ella bebió de la sangre que brotó del labio herido.

Sus embestidas empezaron frenéticas, en un movimiento completamente dominado por el instinto, las ansias de alcanzar el placer y la liberación física.

Estaba como un animal desesperado, bombeando con fuerza y sin gentileza alguna.

Aunque no siempre había sido así.

La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones fue en Suna, mejor dicho en la Oficina del Kazekage. Estaban discutiendo sobre de unos papeles que debían presentar para los exámenes de Chunnin que se acercaban.

Lo que único que recuerda es que empezaron a pelear y luego las ropas esparcidas en el piso y él profundamente enterrado dentro de ella sobre la mesa del Kazekage.

Después de eso, ambos concordaron que aquello jamás se repetiría, que había sido sólo un impulso al que debieron controlar.

Dos semanas más tarde terminaron devorándose _de nuevo_ en las afueras de Konoha.

Aunque nunca habían pautado nada oralmente, tenían una especie de acuerdo silencioso. Cuando él la deseba, él la tendría y cuando ella lo deseba, ella lo tendría. Sea la hora, situación o lugar que fuese.

Los primeros meses esto no fue inconveniente alguno para ella.

Pero eso cambiaría….

Hasta hace unos días se había sorprendido a sí misma descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos por este ninja de Konoha.

Siempre la dejaba satisfecha y es muy bueno en la cama, es lo que se decía a sí misma para tratar de convérsese que aquello no era más que un acuerdo de sexo casual.

Ahora estaba al tanto de que estaba enamorada, (Por más de que trataba de convencerse de otra cosa) y pensó en comentarle eso al Heredero de los Nara…

Y comenzó a considerara las posibilidades…

Que tal si Shikamaru estuviera enamorado de ella?

O si él pensaba que ella sólo era alguien con quien pasaba un buen rato…

No! sufrir es algo de lo cual Temari ya estaba más que cansada.

Apartó esos pensamientos rápidamente.

Su rostro que se encontraba escondido en el valle de su cuello surge de nuevo en su campo visual.

Su frente sudada y sus mejillas enrojecidas frente ella, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y algo más que no supo descifrar en ese instante.

Unos cuantos empujones y él acabaría.

Cuando todo terminó ambos dejaron escapar un grito de placer que indicaba la expulsión de sus fluidos.

Ella aún continuaba sostenida contra la pared mientras ambos recuperaban su aliento hasta que Shikamaru salió de ella y la besó en la frente.

Se sube los pantalones. Sólo tenía que ajustarse la chaqueta, ya que no se la había quitado y Temari la había desordenado al sostenerse con tanta fuerza de ella.

Ella se mira la ropa, o mejor dicho lo que resto de ella y frunce el seño al verla desgarrada. Su pelo al igual que su ropa estaba hecho un desastre.

"Baka, como quieres que salga ahora que destrozaste toda la parte superior de mi kimono"

"Tsk, problemática"

Se acerca a sus gavetas y saca un paquete envuelto que pasa a ella con desgano total.

Ella lo toma en sus manos y lo mira extrañada.

"Que es?"

Le pregunta y abre el paquete para descubrir en su interior el Kimono más hermoso que había visto en su vida, además tenía un símbolo del Clan Nara en una de las mangas.

Eso si que la había dejado perpleja, él, que consideraba todo problemático, se había tomado la molestia de compararle algo a ella.

Salta a abrazarlo y le da un beso en los labios, uno de esos que te dejan queriendo más.

"Gracias"

"No tienes porque darlas, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi novia"

"Novia?"

"Y además tengo esto…"

Acerca una mano a su bolsillo y le acerca una llave.

"Es para que cada vez que vengas aquí no tengas te molestes en reservar habitaciones de Hotel, ya que de todas formas terminas aquí"

Ella lo observa detenidamente. La seriedad de sus palabras hace que en su rostro se esboce una sonrisa de felicidad.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, las preguntas estaba siendo respondidas con acciones.

Ahora ella ya no temía la no correspondencia de sus sentimientos, por lo menos sabía que algo más que una simple atracción física es lo que lo sentía por ella…

Poco a poco, los hechos delatarían a los sentimientos de ambos

"Gracias, Shika-kun"

Notas del Autor: Y que les pareció???


End file.
